


Play Along

by BookyBabe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, First ever writing, Fluff, Glitter pens, M/M, Malec Fluff, May end up more, Mortal instruments - Freeform, New York City, Not a One shot anymore, One Shot, Romance, Sassy Magnus, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Spicy, Sweet Magnus, alec is so cute, he likes it hot, i dont know what im tagging anymore, its cute, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookyBabe/pseuds/BookyBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot-turned-multi-chapter-fic in which Magnus and Alec meet in the back of a restaurant and Alec does him a favor, which leads to a date, and, eventually, more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overheard Words and Restaurant Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [george](https://archiveofourown.org/users/george/gifts).



> I am hoping to continue and make this a longer fic. Comments and suggestions highly welcomed and wanted!
> 
> My friend helped me with some of it as well..
> 
> I realize there are still some errors, I will revise and repost soon, I had to type this on my phone.

I walked through the restaurant, making my way back to the bathrooms. As I went, I overheard a conversation - wait, make that an argument. I rounded the corner and saw the source of the argument. Standing before me was a young Asian guy, leaning on the wall, listening to a tall, beautiful woman yell at him. I quickly backed up, although I could still hear them. Soon the boy, who looked like he was maybe 19 or so, not much older than my eighteen, walked around the same corner I had just ducked behind. He gave me an amused look.  
"You heard that, didn't you?"  
I nodded hesitantly at him.  
"Well since you heard, and you are here, can you do me a favor?"  
"I, uh, okay sure?" I stuttered. His eyes flashed and he grinned a mischievous grin.  
"Wonderful. Just play along."  
"What do you mean?"  
He cupped my face in his hands, and with a surprisingly gentle look, leaned forward until could feel his warm breath on my skin as he gently pressed his mouth to mine. Slowly at first, as if he was waiting for me to pull away. And I tried to at first, but when I felt his tongue gently part my lips and make its way around mine, I knew it was a lost case. A mundane phrase came to mind, one Jace was always quoting at me. If you cant beat em, join em. With that I decided I might as well give in. I wrapped my arms around this strange, beautiful boy. Seeming surprised and encouraged, he kissed me harder, backing me up till my back was against the wall.  
As we kissed, everything melted away. All I could feel was his body on mine, his lips pressed on my lips, my jaw, my neck. I didn't hear the heels clicking on the floor until it was too late. The same slim blonde he had been arguing with walked around the corner. When she saw us there, she scoffed. "Why am I not surprised you found some new toy to play with?" With that she stalked off, leaving me and this strangely familiar boy together. My heart was still racing, but now that I had space to think it hit me.

"WHAT IN THE ANGEL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" I exclaimed, looking at this boy. His self-satisfied, cunning smirk made overwhelmed me and I couldn't decide if I was angry or not.  
"I told you to play along," he said. "You just had the pleasure of meeting Camille."  
"Who's that?" I asked, forgetting my anger and instead becoming curious. He flashed me a charming grin.  
"You'll find out soon enough. The names Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane. Maybe you've heard of me?" His eyes flashed and I saw through the glamour I was too distracted to notice before. Rather than brown eyes, they were yellow eyes, cat eyes.  
My jaw dropped. Of all the people to get hot and heavy with in the back of one of the most high end restaurants, of course it was the damn high warlock of Brooklyn. Who happens to be gay? Suddenly it hit me.."How did you know I was, you know...?"  
Magnus smiled at me, clearly amused. "How did I know you were gay? Ah, that's a story for the next time."  
"How do you know their will be a next time?" I asked.  
In respone, he winked at me before making his way back to the restaurant dining area, leaving me confused as ever.


	2. Sparkly Pens and Vacumn Cleaners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is onto Alec and he gets an unexpected delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there are so many hits already thank you guys so much! Please comment if you'd like, I would love to hear what you guys think of it.

I returned to the table, choosing to sit away from everyone else, although Isabelle came over and sat by me. Izzy gave me one of her grins that said she was so onto me. She leaned over and said, "What took you so long, oh brother mine,?"  
"I was using the restroom."  
"For twenty minutes?"  
I looked at her in shock..I was gone twenty minutes? Wow. She caught the surprise on my face and grinned.   
"Gotcha."   
"Shut up Isabelle," I muttered.  
"Also, you have quite the love mark on your neck."  
I blushed a deep scarlet and mumbled, "I fell."  
"On your neck? And landed on a vacumn cleaner I suppose? Yeah right. Nice try. At least tell me he was cute."  
I choked on the sip of soda I had just drank and looked around to make sure no one had heard. My parents were still in deep conversation with a Shadowhunter friend from Idris, and   
Jace was busy engaging in flirty banter with Clary.  
"What-"  
"Oh please Alec. I am your sister, remember? Besides, I saw you checking out that cute waiter boy at Taki's the other day."  
Oh. Phew. So she hadnt seen anything.   
I ran my hands through my hair and looked around the room. Magnus Bane was nowhere to be seen, and I felt a mixture of disappointment and relief at that. Seeming to catch onto my mood, Iz stood up.   
"Mom, Dad, Alec and I are heading back.''  
With that we started to walk out, and as we passed the front, a waiter stopped me.   
" You are Alexander Lightwood, correct?"  
I nodded, and he said that he had a message for me. He handed me an envelope, addressed to Alexander Lightwood, and I thanked him before heading out. I stopped on the sidewalk to open it, turning away from Isabelle's prying eyes as I did. Not seeming too put out, she pulled out her phone and started to text someone, her current fling most likely. The paper contained simply a phone number, and a signature at the end, both written in a glittery ink. I put the number in my phone. After returning the letter to my pocket, I turned to Isabelle, and cleared my throat pointedly. She looked up distractedly.  
"Oh, are you ready to go now?" She asked.   
"Yes."  
Seeming disappointed, she started to stand up. I sighed.   
"You wanted to leave early to meet up with someone didn't you?" She nodded at me, seeming slightly ashamed.  
"I know my own way back to the institute. Run along, but be safe. I'll cover for you if I need to."  
At that, Izzy grinned and lept off the bench to hug me before dashing down the street and out of sight. As soon as she was gone, I looked down at my phone, and pressed the call button next to the contact I had just added.  
The phone rang twice before I heard the voice that had less than an hour ago been whispering in my ear as its owner ran his lips down my jawline.   
"Magnus Bane, at your service."  
I stuttered into the phone, "Uh it, I, this is Alec."  
"Ah," said Magnus. "I was so hoping I would get a call from you. It's hard to tell these days, with people always wanting to play hard to get."   
I laughed at that, and heard him say, "Oh Alexander, what a beautiful laugh you have. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out for a drink sometime?"  
I paused for a moment, contemplating what it would mean, what could happen, and without realizing it I found myself saying, "When?"


	3. First Dates and Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on a date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry I havent updated in forever I feel so bad. I swear I'll try to be quicker, although it is gonna be hard for a little while because my dad took away my laptop and my phone ugh i just have it back for schoolwork. But alas, I found time to finish it up and update. I hope you guys like this. Leave some suggestions in the comments for what to do next, if you'd like. Enjoy :)  
> xoxo, Bev

I slipped out of the Institute, into the frigid weather of New York. Tugging my beanie down over my ears to drive away the stinging cold, I headed down the street and towards the address written on my hand. When Magnus asked me to go get a drink with him, he said that he knew a wonderful place and that I should meet him there at seven. Here I was, headed to meet up with him. This would be my first date since The Incident.  
As I approached the place where he told me to meet him, I felt some butterflies in my stomach. I was about to go out with Magnus freakin’ Bane! I walked inside, and saw Magnus sitting over in a booth in the corner. Wiping my sweaty, shaky, hands on my jacket, I walked over to him. He smiled as I slid into the booth, across from him.   
"Did you find it okay?" Magnus asked   
"Yes," I replied.   
"Good. I went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine and some appetizers, the hot wings here are delightful. Besides, I take it you don't mind a little...heat." With that he sent me a wicked grin and a wink. I promptly blushed and choked on my water. Magnus laughed at me. "You're adorable, Alexander." My heart fluttered at hearing my full name drip from his lips like honey.   
“So, tell me about yourself. I already know you are a fantastic kisser, but I want to know more about what’s going on behind those pretty eyes of yours.”  
I hoped he thought that blushing was ‘adorable’ as well, because it seemed that I would be doing a lot of that as well.  
“Um, I, well, I have two siblings, a little brother named Max and a younger sister named Isabelle. Who, unfortunately, was quite perceptive at the restaurant the other day.”  
Magnus looked at me knowingly, and asked what exactly I meant by Izzy being perceptive.   
“Well, um, she noticed, ah..” I trailed off vaguely before pulling aside the collar of my shirt. Magnus leaned forward to see, and burst into laughter when he saw the hickeys Izzy had noticed the other day.  
“Well, I am sorry that your sister saw them…but I’m not sorry that I left them there.” He winked at me, and I smiled shyly, telling him “I’m not sorry either.”  
Magnus smiled at me, and I reached out to grab a hot wing. He was right, I loved hot food. And these were the best wings I had ever eaten. While I devoured them, Magnus caught the attention of a waiter, who came over to take our order. Magnus ordered seafood alfredo, and then looked to me.  
“Um, I’ll have, hmm..” I looked at Magnus and whispered, “What’s good here?”  
He thought for a minute, and then turned to the waiter and said, “He’d like the enchilada’s, extra spicy.” The waiter looked at me, and I nodded, and thanked him. As he walked away, Magnus said, “Trust me, you’re gonna love this.” We continued to make small talk while we waited for our food to come. Magnus entertained me with some funny stories that happened with his job as High Warlock. When the food came, Magnus watched me as I tried the enchiladas he was sure I would love. And he was right. They were amazing. I inhaled them, they were the best food I had ever eaten. Magnus laughed at me, and I looked up at him. His meal was gone similarly fast.   
“Thank you for this,” I said.   
“Of course, Alexander. You are always welcome. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He stood, and held out is hand. I put mine in his, and Magnus placed a few bills on the table before we walked out. Outside, it was colder than before. I freed my hand just long enough to tug on my beanie, before slipping my hand shyly into Magnus’s.   
“What would you like to do next?” He asked, looking at me.  
“Actually, I was going to head home. If I’m gone much longer Izzy’s gonna know something is up. Although, knowing her, she already does.” Magnus smiled at me understandingly.  
“They don’t know, do they?” He asked.  
I let out a breath. “No. Well, Izzy knows, but the rest of them don’t.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
“Yeah. I’m not so sure Mom and Dad would be quite as understanding about…this,” I said, gesturing to our linked hands.  
“And what about that blond boy, James or whoever?” Asked Magnus.  
I looked away for a minute, and then I said quietly, “I don’t know what he would think.”  
Magnus looked at me for a long moment. Then he said, “I am sure he would accept you. After all, you two are parabatai. Something like this shouldn’t be any problem.”  
“I don’t know. I guess you’re right.”  
He smiled at me, and began leading me down the street. When we were a few blocks from the Institute, he stopped and turned to face me.   
“Can I see you again?” He asked me, looking into my eyes.   
“I’d like that,” I said, smiling up at him.  
“Oh, thank God,” he said, and he leaned in to kiss me. Whereas the kiss the other day had been all passion and hunger, this was softer, sweeter. I leaned into him, slipping my hands under his jacket. He shivered when he felt my cold fingers pressed against his flat stomach, with nothing but a thin shirt between the two. Drawing me closer, he deepened the kiss, and we stood there like that for what felt like both forever and yet only a second. Too soon, he pulled away.   
“I had fun tonight,” he said.  
“So did I,” I replied.  
He smiled at that, and leaned in for one more quick kiss.  
“Goodnight, Alexander,” he said.  
“Goodnight, Magnus.”  
He turned and walked off the way we had come, turning around once to smile and wave at me before disappearing into the ever-present New York crowd. Smiling to myself, I turned and headed to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and btw, my instagram is @magnusmcsassypants if you wanna check it out for shadowhunters stuff, and other fandom trash XD


	4. Heart to Hearts and Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the chapter title says.
> 
> A filler, mainly.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

“Goodnight, Alexander,” he said.  
“Goodnight, Magnus.”  
He turned and walked off the way we had come, turning around once to smile and wave at me before disappearing into the ever-present New York crowd. Smiling to myself, I turned and headed to the Institute.

 

As I walked back into the institute, I was praying to the Angel that I wouldn’t get caught. It wasn’t for fear that I would be in trouble for going out, but rather because I didn’t want anyone to know or even guess where I had been. When I walked inside, I was greeted by Izzy. Of course. She was ready to jump on me and question me incessantly about my date, I could already tell by the way she was eyeing me with her “I-know-what-you-were-just-doing” grin. However, before she could say much, Jace came down the stairs with Clary. Now they were on the receiving end of the grin, and this time I joined in. Clary blushed and Jace acted like he didn’t see the looks we were giving him.  
“So, where were you tonight Alec?” asked Izzy. Whoop, suddenly the spotlight was back on me.   
“I was just…walking?” I said unsurely.  
Everyone laughed and Clary asked me why I was red if it was just a walk. Damn it.  
“Its very cold out there, in case you haven’t noticed,” I snapped.  
They all laughed at me. Jace and Clary went to walk out, but Jace stopped by me.   
“Look,” he began quietly, as Isabelle and Clary chatted about something or another. “Whoever it is, you shouldn’t be afraid to tell me. Whenever you are ready to talk about it let me know. Don’t be scared. Im your parabatai, Alec. Nothing you do, no one you see, could ever change that. You’re my brother, Alec, and I will always accept and love you. Okay’?” I nodded, surprised at how emotional he was being. Tender Jace was a rare occurrence.   
“Thank you, Jace. It means a lot to me. I just…I don’t know if I want to tell anyone yet.”  
He grinned. “She can’t be that bad.”  
I laughed with him, because if only he knew how wrong he was.   
“All joking aside though, I would like to meet whoever this person is. You seem happy Alec.”  
“I am. Things are just starting off though. I’ll bring it up and maybe introduce you guys sometime soon.”  
“Sounds excellent.” He clapped me on the back. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to be, people to see, the usual. You ready Clary?”   
Clary hugged Izzy, came over and hugged me, and then her and Jace left.  
Isabelle turned to me. “Now that they are gone, tell me about your night!”   
“Isabelle…”  
“Oh, come on! Spill! Give me details! Who is your mystery boy anyways?”  
I shushed her and looked around, checking for any eavesdroppers. Or worse, my parents.  
“He’s...um…” I tried to figure out what to say when my phone dinged with a text.  
Damn. It was Magnus’s name that popped up. I was excited, but unfortunately he had horrid timing, and before I could dismiss it, Izzy snatched my phone. When she saw his name, and the text he had sent saying he enjoyed our date, her jaw dropped. Her head whipped up to look at me.  
“No..no way. There is no way you are seeing Magnus Bane.”  
“I..well, yes. Yes, I am.”  
“Does that mean he’s the one who kept you busy in the restaurant the other day?”  
I sighed. “Yes, Isabelle. It was him. Now, give me my phone back so I can go to bed.”  
“Fine,” she said as she handed the phone back. I hugged her and headed off to bed, when she stopped me.  
“I’m letting you go now, big brother, but I want you to know that tomorrow you are totally explaining this and what happened tonight.”  
“Alright, alright, I swear I will. But for now just let me go to bed.”  
“Good night big brother,” Izzy said as she headed up the stairs.  
“Goodnight Izzy.”


	5. Phone Calls and New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Lydia my smol cinnamon roll! After what she did for Alec I just ahhh!!! Anyways, here's another chapter. Sorry it takes so long to update, I am hella busy with school and such. Let me know how you feel about this in the comments? And also if anyone wants to discuss our OTPs first-ever, IRL, on-screen liplock, hmu in the comments haha

“No..no way. There is no way you are seeing Magnus Bane.”  
“I..well, yes. Yes, I am.”  
“Does that mean he’s the one who kept you busy in the restaurant the other day?”  
I sighed. “Yes, Isabelle. It was him. Now, give me my phone back so I can go to bed.”  
“Fine,” she said as she handed the phone back. I hugged her and headed off to bed, when she stopped me.  
“I’m letting you go now, big brother, but I want you to know that tomorrow you are totally explaining this and what happened tonight.”  
“Alright, alright, I swear I will. But for now just let me go to bed.”  
“Good night big brother,” Izzy said as she headed up the stairs.  
“Goodnight Izzy.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On my way back from the training room one night, I heard voices coming from my parents’ office. I walked in there, and saw more than just them. Sitting in the chair talking with them was a girl. She was beautiful, I suppose, if one was into…well…girls. She had long, blond hair pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a dress suit. I was about to walk away when I heard my mom call me in. Sighing in resignation, I walked towards her.  
“Alec, this is Lydia Branwell. She has chosen to spend her year following the completion of her training here, at the New York Institute.”  
I offered her my hand, which she took with a smile.   
“It’s nice to meet you,” she said kindly.  
“It’s nice to meet you as well,” I replied.  
Turning back to my parents, I excused myself to go shower. On the way, I got cornered by Isabelle. I had managed to avoid Izzy for the last two days, but I knew that wasn’t going to last long. My luck had clearly just run out.  
“So, big brother, tell me all about this warlock of yours.”  
Sighing in resignation, I started down the hallway, with Izzy following me.   
“Well, um…he’s pretty magical.”  
She snorted at that. “Really? I never would have guessed that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is magical.  
“Shut up.”  
“But really, what’s the deal? What happened at that restaurant?”  
“I was walking back to the bathroom and heard two people arguing. Magnus rounded the corner, saw me, told me to play along, and pushed me into the wall and kissed me to make the girl he was arguing with, her name was Camille I think, jealous.”  
Ooh, damn, big brother finally came out of his shell. And how was your date the other night? Fair warning though, if you say it was ‘magical’ I will kick your ass.”  
“It was nice.”  
“Nice? Is that all you have to say?”  
“Well, what else is there to say? That I am madly in love with him? Izzy, we’ve only been on one actual date. I don’t even know when the next is. Okay?”  
“Ugh. Fine. But, just so you know-“ Izzy was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.  
“Alexander Lightwood, please DO NOT tell me that the ringtone for your magical sparkly boyfriend is Magic by Pilot.”  
“Oh dear, would you look at that, it could be important, bye Izzy!”  
I hit answer as I walked into my room, kicking the door shut behind me.   
“Hello?”  
“Alexander. How are you?”  
“I am doing pretty well. How are you?”  
“Missing you, but otherwise I am doing fine.”  
My heart skipped a beat at that.  
“Anyways, out of curiosity, do any of your family members know about us?”  
“Well, Isabelle does. But otherwise, no.”  
“Okay. Well in that case, I’d like it if you and Isabelle would meet me for lunch tomorrow. Same place as before, perhaps?”  
“Uh yeah, that sounds great. I can let her know.”  
“Okay, wonderful. Well, I don’t want to keep you. Have a good night Alexander, and sweet dreams.”  
“You too, Magnus. Goodnight.”  
When we hung up, I sat there grinning at the phone like an idiot before texting Izzy to let her know of the plans.


	6. Hurricanes and Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's 'helping' Alec get ready for lunch with her and Magnus

I woke up the next day to Hurricane Izzy blowing around my room. I groaned and sat up, swearing all the way. I was hoping she would forget about our lunch date with Magnus, or at the very least, let me sleep in and have some time to mentally prepare myself. No such luck. A glance at the clock told me it was 9 in the morning. Not too early, but still.   
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I glared at her.  
“Izzy, what the hell? Why are you in here so early?”   
She laughed, continuing to pull stuff out of my closet and dresser. Soon there was a small army’s worth of clothes lying on the foot of my bed. “I’m helping you get ready for your date, or have you forgotten about it already?”  
“Oh, I remembered that. I also recall having a few dates that went quite well without your help.”   
Of course she wasn’t fazed at that. She just rolled her eyes and continued her rampage. I got up to go brush my teeth and when I got back she had narrowed it down to seven outfits.  
All of them were ridiculous.  
“Iz, what even is that,” I said in astonishment, gesturing to the first in the row. She had dug out an old pair of black leather pants and a shiny black top with laces on the wrists and neck.  
“Its called fashion, Alec, look it up.”  
“Actually, that’s my Westley costume from last year’s Halloween party.”  
Izzy looked over the outfit again and it hit her. She groaned, throwing into the pile of rejected clothing as she mumbled about how the leather would look great and blah blah. I walked over to the remaining outfits and found a pair of nice jeans that fit me well – and weren’t from a costume – and a flannel button down.   
I kicked Izzy out of my room and got changed, before heading to grab some coffee from the kitchen with her. The new girl, Lydia, was down there, and the three of us had a nice chat while we sipped on our lattes.   
Time flew by, and next thing I knew it was time to leave. We said goodbye to Lydia and headed outside into the crowded New York streets. Magnus wanted to meet us at the same Mexican place we had gone to before, and luckily it wasn’t a long walk from the Institute.  
We walked in and spotted Magnus immediately. He had been reading, but when he saw us a smile lit up his face. He dog-eared the page he was on and stood up to greet us. Izzy grinned and enthusiastically introduced herself in a way that made me certain this was going to be a long meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it took me forever and then some to update. I'm hoping to get more organized and less stressed so I will have more time to write!


End file.
